


eichi x sky on a mcdonalds roof

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mud, Roof, Sex, Vore, collab with neko, grrrrrrrrrr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27375178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: did a collab with neekkooooo!!! read da fanfic
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Tenshouin Eichi, jk itrsda sky ahhaha
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	eichi x sky on a mcdonalds roof

sex eichiwas going to mcdonalds and he stubmled upon the roof of the mcdonalds. “ahhhh” the sky looks beautiful from up here. “Oh really uou think so??” the sky said back. eichi then yelled back at the son “yO AM I TRIPPIN DAWG???!!!” “yes lol” said the sun. itchy then proceeded to pull oout his nokia brick.””boutt to call my maama and ask if i can date you mr sky ;)))))))” “wtf bitch no asf u ugly motha fucka” said sky then turmned around. Boom its nighrtnow “damn im so sad n lonely.” eichi wiped out hos penis and startid trhsting in to the sky. wtff??? hows that possiblehe is a bottom!!!!!!!!!! Dangggggggg son u be trippin if u think i am a bottom. I am highkey a top. Eichi then proceeNO  
FUCK YOU  
Ehichi is a little bitfch  
sded to grow to 200 ft tall andno  
Eichi short  
Proooooopie opoopsie broke his clothes so he is butt naked no  
Hes uglyyy his is so embarrassisnhhhhggg “oh? sky are you into dirty talk?? Guess what...yesterday i rolled around in mud;))))))” OUUUHHH te sky moaned furiously. Vore occurred damn hat feel when vore occures:0000000 antways back to da story!!1! Eihci was;))) hust a lil boy.,,,,,just a lil tiny boyyknow..??? But now… he was getting FUCKED bu tthe fucjking sky hwo is that psisvible..and on the roof of a mcdonalds at that----  
Foolish MOrtal. i will CAST you down into oblivion. You wiLL suffer ETERNALLY. I WILL MAKE U CHOKE ON MY no neko  
HUGE COCK  
Shuy up neko  
Im the natsume kinnie stfu  
Anyways, the sky vores ejchi the end!!!1!!! <333 say bye neko,,, STFU IM TRYING TO LEARN MATHtoo fucking bad saygoodbye yoy peace fo shit ok fine nvm no goodbye anyways the end

**Author's Note:**

> grr


End file.
